Apetrully's Birthday
by hopefulheart108
Summary: In a few days, it will be Apetrully's birthday and Hope is going to throw a surprise party for him, but he finds out and tell her about it and how he really feels about his birthday. How would Hope react?
1. Chapter 1

Hope happily skips in the halls of Big Green with a big smile on her face. Six balloons of different shapes, sizes, and colors were tied to her tail as the balloons bob up and down to her skips. Why is she so happy? It's because in a few days, it will be Apetrully's birthday and she's going to throw a great surprise party for him. She's trying her best to hide it, but the balloons aren't helping.

"Yup! And I'm going to invite some friends to come!" Hope said, as if she can hear me even though I'm just typing this. "In a really fun way too! Also, these balloons just shows my excitement for this party."

In Lin Chung's room, Lin Chung was painting a picture while Sonia and Jumpy poses for that painting until there was knocking on the door. Lin Chung opens the door and saw Hope. The pink and white monkey wore a blue and yellow party hat and a red clown nose.

Hope: **This is your singing telegram**

**I hope it finds you well**

**You're invited to a party**

**'Cause we think you're really swell**

With Mr. NoHands and Mighty Ray in the halls, Hope was singing their singing telegrams while wearing a black and white tux and a black top hat with a bright red band that was decorated with little hearts.

H: **Apetrully's turning a year older**

**So help us celebrate**

**The cake will be delicious**

**The festivities first-rate**

In Big Green's cafeteria with Kowloon and Alpha Girl, Hope was continuing her telegrams. There were colorful cannons that shot out rainbow confetti in the background. I have no idea where she got those, but they're pretty cool.

H: **There will be games and dancing**

**Bob for apples, cut a rug**

**And when the party's over**

**We'll gather around for a group hug**

In the Air Force's hanger (or at least that's what I think they call it.), the Air Force was listening to Hope's continued telegram. She was beginning to get tired as she dance to the song.

H: **No need to bring a gift**

**Being there will be enough**

**Birthdays mean having fun with friends**

**Not getting lots of stuff**

Finally at Second Squad's briefing room, Hurricane, Husky, and Archer looks surprise as Hope sang the final part of the telegram, very tired, while wearing a pink and purple cake costume.

H: **It won't be the same without you**

**So we hope that you say yes**

**So, please, oh please RSVP**

**And come, and be our guest!**

Hope fell to the ground, completely tired and panting.

_I hope Apetrully likes this party. _Hope thought with a smile.

As Hope drags herself away into the halls, hiding one of the closets of Big Green's halls was Apetrully. He heard the news about a party for him and now he knows its true. How couldn't he? She was singing telegrams for Pete's sake. How could anyone not know about that?


	2. Chapter 2

At Hope's tree house, where the party is going to be, Hope was decorating her home for the party until she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hope said, even though no one else is here.

Hope look through the door's peephole and saw Apetrully. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as she untie the colorful and pretty balloons on her long, pink tail, letting them float to the ceiling. The pink and white monkey open the door and quickly close it behind her so the commander couldn't see the birthday decorations.

"What is it?" Hope ask.

"Hope, I know about the party." Apetrully said.

"Party? What party?"

"Two words: singing telegrams."

"Darn! I should have just give them cards."

"Hope, you shouldn't throw this party for me."

"Why not? It's for your birthday."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, I think my birthday isn't that great."

Apetrully close his eyes, preparing himself for one of Hope's reactions, but nothing. The commander open one of his eyes and notice something very strange about Hope, which made him feel very uneasy in him.

There was no emotion on her face. Her eyes look empty and dull while her lips was a straight line, not showing a single sign that shows that she could be sad, mad, or even happy, but who would be happy about this?

Apetrully wave a hand in front of her face. Still nothing. He wasn't really expecting this at all. He thought she might ask him why he thinks his birthday isn't great, or get mad or sad, or throw a big fit. He would even be okay if she slap him across the face, but she did none of that. This was a bit much to for him.

"Hope? H-Hope?" Apetrully said, hoping for some kind of response of any kind from the pink and white monkey.

He swear he saw the pink of her fur dull and the white turn a very light shade of grey. The only response he got from her was a blink.

_Did I broke her? _Apetrully thought with worry.

Hope suddenly turn to the door with the same expressionless face and went in. When she close the door, Apetrully gently place his ear against the door, kind of hoping she was trying to hide he emotions. Still nothing. It was too quiet for Apetrully's taste. He hoped for any sound, even if it involves screaming, shouting, crying, or laughing for a trick she's trying to pull on him, but absolutely nothing was heard.

_Please. There have to be something. _Apetrully thought.

He could feel guilt in him, trying to eat him up. He never seen Hope this emotionless before. Actually, he doesn't remember seeing Hope this emotionless at all. He always see her as a monkey full of great emotion, even when it's fake, until now.

_What have I done? _Apetrully thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The guilt in him continue to grow as Apetrully continue to stand in front of Hope's tree house door. He have no idea why Hope is acting like this. It was very strange on her to do this.

_I have to say something to her about this. _Apetrully thought.

The commander open the door and went in. The room was rather darker than usual, but he was able to see some of the decorations for his own party. They're mostly his favorite color: Red.

_I really done it this time. _Apetrully thought.

His eyes slowly turn the direction of a door that belong to Hope's room, which was slightly open. When he peek into her room, he notice her room seem to be darken its usual colors of red, white, and pink with bits of purple and blue. On the pink and purple, king size bed at the end of the room, the commander could see a dull pink and very light grey Hope on the middle of it.

"Hope?" Apetrully quietly said.

The commander could hear Hope murmur something. It sounded like, "Naze, watashi no yūjin? Nazedesu ka?" (P.S. I used Google Translate.)

"What?" Apetrully said.

"Why, my friend? Why?" Hope ask, dully.

"Why?"

"Naze anata wa tanjōbi pāti o shitakunaidesu ka? Why don't you want a birthday party?"

"Well..."

Apetrully nervously look into Hope's dull pink eyes and said, "It started out when I was young. My parents were always busy with... work, so they don't really have time with me. Actually, they do, but not enough to plan any of birthday. They usually just give a cupcake each birthday. This kept on going until the war..."

The commander briefly stopped to take notice of Hope. Her fur seems to be brighten a bit.

"Yes?" Hope ask, sounding less dull.

"Oh. Yes, yes. When the war came, everyone's focus was only on the war, so we didn't always have time to celebrate everyone's birthday and we just stick with the usual festivals to celebrate. As time go on, my birthday seem to be less important than I thought. That's the reason why I don't think my birthday isn't that important to me."

Apetrully was able to get another good look at Hope. Her colors of her fur and even her room brighten into its usual self as the expression on her face look confuse.

"That's why you think you're birthday isn't that great?" Hope said, confuse. "Apetrully, just because you weren't able to have a birthday party in the past doesn't mean that you can't have today. Besides, for some reason, there been less violence lately with the war, so we could have more time for parties and stuff like that."

"But..."

"But what?"

"But I'm not used to a party for me."

Apetrully suddenly felt someone against wrapping her arms around his neck. The commander glance at the bed and notice a gap that's shaped like Hope. With a smile on her face, Hope said, "Come on, this is a party for you. Also..."

"Also what?"

"Also, I want to show much I care about you." Hope said.

He felt a nuzzle on the back of his neck as a blush appear on his face. Hope let him go and said, "Come on, let's get ready for your party. Apetrully?"

Hope notice the red blush on his face and ask as she wave a hand in front of his face, "Apetrully? Are you okay?"

The commander shook his head as his blush turn a little redder and said, "Um... Okay. I'm okay."

"Oh, good." Hope said.

As Hope walk out of her room with Apetrully behind her, the commander stop in place when he realize something and ask Hope, "How did you know about my birthday? I never told you about that before"

"Oh, I just ask Parrot King. I heard you two were friends before the war, but I don't know how you two became friends." Hope said.

_Okay. At least she doesn't know my true identity. _Apetrully thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud music buzz around his ears as the commander stands on the porch of the tree house, staring at the dark, starry sky. He turn when he heard the sounds of the door opening and a voice saying, "Hey, Apetrully."

Hope came by Apetrully's side and ask, "Why aren't you partying with the others, birthday boy?"

Apetrully let out a sigh and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm not used to a party for me. I'm okay with a party about something else, but not me."

"You deserve it. You're the commander of Big Green! You need some more fun in your life." Hope said, pinching his cheek.

"Stop it! I'm still older than you." Apetrully said, withdrawing from her hand.

"That reminds me..." Hope said, looking at him. "How old are you? We just put one candle on your cake since you're a year older now."

The commander try to avoid her pink eyes, but she was standing in front of him. With a sigh of defeat, he quietly murmur the number.

"What was that?" Hope said, moving closer to the commander.

Apetrully said his age a bit louder, but the pink and white monkey still wasn't able to hear him.

"Just one more time please. Only a little louder." Hope said, getting a little more closer to him.

"Eighteen." The commander said, quietly.

This time Hope was able to hear him.

"What?" Hope said in disbelief.

"I'm now eighteen." Apetrully said.

"Really? You're eighteen? You look more like you're about... 22, maybe older."

"I know. That's what a lot of people say when I tell them, which is why I don't tell anyone my age."

The commander suddenly stiffen when he felt something wrap around his waist, nearly letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Maybe the reason why people think you're older is because you're so wise. You know so much." Hope said with her long, pink tail wrap around the commander's waist that pulled him closer to her.

The commander blushed brightly like a tomato as Hope gently place her head on his shoulder. Apetrully quickly went the front door and shouted, "Come on! Let's get some cake before its gone!"

Hope smiled childishly and said, "Okay!"

As Hope pass the commander, Apetrully let out a sigh of relief and thought, _That was a bit too close for comfort._

When the commander enter Hope's tree house, he could see Hope eating a piece of red velvet cake with white and red icing with a large smile on her face as the members of Big Green talking with each other or playing some party games. He still couldn't believe First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force are actually getting along for his birthday. With a chuckle from the sight of Hope with bits of icing and cake on her face, Apetrully thought, _I'm glad she came into our _lives.


End file.
